


ENVY

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Bishop has had feelings for you for a while. The man you have currently isn't good enough for you, and Bishop is full of jealousy even though he's tried to keep it a secret. Until now.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 14





	ENVY

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins

Bishop’s brow furrowed as he heard a knock at his front door. He was on alert immediately, not expecting anyone. Sitting up from the couch, he grabbed his gun from the coffee table in front of him, thumb on the safety as he went up to the window to see who was at his home at nearly eleven o’clock at night. Pulling the curtain to the side slightly, he looked out to see who was there and was both relieved and worried when he saw you standing there. You looked to be in one piece, but he could see the look of exhaustion and sadness on your face, and seeing you anything less than happy was not something that he liked. 

He’d had feelings for you for months now but had done a good job hiding it. The only one that had picked up on it was Taza, ever the observer. Bishop had a lot on his plate between juggling the MC and feeling the weight of the cartel. He was a busy man with more responsibilities than he really wanted, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to give you all of the time that you deserved. There was also the fact that you had a boyfriend. He was trash in Bishop’s eyes, more of a little boy than a man. He was hot-tempered and far too consumed with having fun than he was with being good to you.

He did not deserve you.

Bishop knew that he would be much better for you, and as much as he may never admit it to anyone other than Taza, he was jealous. He had searing envy for your boyfriend that ran deep. The rational part of Bishop knew that while you deserved someone better than your current man, you could also deserve someone better than him that would be able to give you more of their time. The emotional part of him though knew he would treat you better than most men would. You had a big heart and Bishop knew that which is why he always tried to be as neutral as possible and didn’t talk too much shit about him to you at least. He knew you cared for the guy, but that didn’t mean that it was a good idea to stay with him, and judging by the look on your face it seemed that you might have unfortunately found that out the hard way.

Bishop placed the gun back down on the coffee table and then went to the door, unlocking and opening it. You looked up as soon as you heard it and locked eyes with Bishop. He wasn’t expecting you to throw yourself into his chest but he didn’t hesitate to respond, his own arms wrapping around you and holding you to him, one hand cradling the back of your head.

“What’s the matter, querida? Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He tugged you inside with him, closing and locking the door with one hand so he did not have to let you go. He walked with you then, sitting down with you on the couch. Wiping at your eyes with the back of your hand, you cleared the tears from your lashes. The President kept his hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles into it to calm you. You gathered yourself for a few seconds more before replying.

“That asshole cheated.”

Bishop was seeing red. Not only did the guy not appreciate you and not give you the treatment that you deserved, but he was unfaithful too? He was lucky Bishop had so much to lose, otherwise, he might have tracked him down and cracked a few ribs. Shaking the violent thoughts from his head, Bishop wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tugged you in closer to him.

“What a piece of shit.”

You chuckled angrily and nodded, wiping away another tear.

“Yeah. You said it from the beginning. Maybe I should’ve listened. I’m not even sad, I’m just pissed.”

Bishop shook his own head, not about to let you entertain the possibility that this was your fault.

“You’re a good person with a good heart. You loved him so you trusted him, and he took advantage of that. He knew that you were going to prioritize your feelings for him over any red flags. He was counting on it. Now that you know the truth though, you can move on. Find someone better. Someone that will treat you well, like you deserve.”

He let out a small sigh as the cliché thought of adding, “Someone like me.” to the end entered his head. He continued to rub your back and comfort you, your tears having already slowed. There was a tense silence that rolled on for a few moments before Bishop cleared his throat, deciding that he may as well just get it over with.

“Look, I know you’re in a vulnerable and fragile state right now and I’m not trying to take advantage of that, I just have to get this shit off of my chest.”

Your furrowed brows told him that you had no clue where this was going.

“Okay…”

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I haven’t said anything because you were with that guy, and I didn’t want to put anything into your head. You were with him and I have so much shit to deal with between Angel and the Prospect getting into shit and then Galindo and Los Olvidados that it’s just not smart…but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

The older man chuckled again, self-depreciatingly.

“I’m not perfect, you know that. But for you?”

He shook his head before locking his eyes with yours once more.

“I’d do everything in my power to be as perfect for you as I can be.”

You turned to face him a little more and Bishop took that as a sign.

“Please don’t take that piece of shit back. This whole time I’ve been praying that he would drop the ball so that maybe I could have a chance, but not like this. I never wanted you to get hurt. I don’t ever want you hurt. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to make it to every dinner and date and movie night, but I’ll try as hard as I fuckin’ can.”

A tiny smile came to your lips and Bishop felt a small flame of hope. Holding his hand up to stop you from talking, he spoke first.

“You’re fresh out of a relationship. I can wait as long as you need. I don’t want you making any decisions while you’re upset.”

You nodded appreciatively, always the gentleman. Letting out a content sigh at the feeling of that weight being lifted, Bishop stood from the couch and held his hand out to you.

“Come on. Let’s go get a drink.”


End file.
